


Ride'm Cowboy

by Dolavine



Series: 30 days of porn OTP fic challenge [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal, Barebacking, Come play, Fingering, M/M, Role Playing, Topping from the Bottom, bottom!Jensen, cowboy position, fuck slut!Jensen, hat kink, top!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2137710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolavine/pseuds/Dolavine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared finds Jensen’s old cowboy hat tucked away in the back of the closet and gets a few naughty ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride'm Cowboy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firesign10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesign10/gifts).



> Happy Belated Birthday Carole. Love you to bits then love all the bits.  
> Fits in to my 30 days of OTP porn day 5 creative sexual position.

It’s been quite awhile since Jensen’s seen his cowboy hat but he recognizes it right away when he walks in the back door. It’s hanging on the back of a kitchen chair with a note taped to the brim. 

_Put this on and meet me in the bedroom. J_

Jared’s been planning this all day. He’s been waiting for Jensen to get back home after his weekend golf trip. So it was a pure gold bonus when while cleaning out the bedroom closet that he found Jensen’s cowboy hat from his twink days of modeling.

He has plans for this hat, lots of good plans but only one involves a naked Jensen and that is the plan he’s waiting to put into action.

Jared hears the door open and close, he knows it’s Jensen- no one else knows the alarm code. He hurries and undresses, fixes the sheets to the foot of the bed and sets things up. He knows that Jensen won’t be able to resist the note attached to the hat.

Jensen laughs at the note, puts the hat on and looks in the mirror in the powder room. He smiles, cocks his eyebrow in a seductive manner and does the _blue steel_ facial expression. He remember the last time he wore this particular hat and he must have been nineteen or twenty and very shirtless. 

Jared’s naked, sprawled out on the bed, thinking about all the dirty things he wants to do to Jensen in that cowboy hat and stroking his cock so that it’s hard and standing at complete attention for his man. He hears the third step on the stairs creek and he knows that Jensen is on his way. 

He stops stroking, lays on his side in a come hither pose- like you’d see in a skin magazine and waits.

When Jensen rounds the corner, he sees a mile of naked tan flesh. 

“Hey.” He says seductively and tips the brim of the hat upward.

Jared’s heart skips and his cock twitches at the movement. He only wishes Jensen had a blade of grass between his teeth so that he’d have that fresh from the farm, farm boy look going on.

“Hey yourself cowboy.” He props himself up on his elbow. 

Jensen gets it; he knows Jared is going for the Cowboy role play. He switches his stance to be more of a ranch hand. He wishes he still had his cowboy boots and leather chaps.

“I brought in the horses and I’m mighty thirsty.” He winces at his dialog.

Jared chuckles a little but recoups quickly. “So you’re looking for a tall drink of water?” He sits up on the edge of the bed and gives his cock a few slow tugs.

“I think I might have found it.” Jensen’s walking closer to the bed.

“This is a nude ranch, not a dude ranch, I suggest you relieve yourself of those clothes and don the correct attire.” Jared smirks as he stands up and meets Jensen half way.

“Sorry boss.” Jensen gives him a half smile then licks his lips. 

Jared takes the hat off of his head and puts it on. “This is for safe keeping.” He leans in and kisses Jensen.

Jensen strips down, his body still a little sweaty from the long 18 holes in the hot Texas sun. He’s standing naked; his body shimmering with a thick sheen of sweat and Jared can’t help but taste his neck.

He leans in and runs his tongue over the spot he knows is the most sensitive, just under Jensen’s earlobe. “Salty.” He says breathlessly before putting the hat back on Jensen’s head. 

Jensen shutters as a bolt of electricity shoots up his spine. “I thought this was a nude ranch?” He’s eyeing Jared’s body as he’s walking back to the bed… paying particular attention to the sway of his back just above his ass. 

“Hats are required, ten gallon hats for big-dick ranchers.” He smiles. “Now, get over her big boy, I have a stallion that needs grooming.” He stretches out on the bed again.

Jensen climbs on the bed and nestles in next to Jared. He runs his hand over Jared’s side, down to the hard cut of his hipbone then across his abdomen to swirl in the thin line of hair that trails off into his pubic line.

He leans in and kisses Jared, their tongues entangling almost instantly. Jared’s threading his fingers through Jensen’s short hairs, smoothing them through the silky bristles at the nape of his neck as he pulls him down for more fevered kisses.

Jensen’s impossibly hard; the role playing has him completely turned on. He’s going with the flow and letting Jared set the pace. His hand makes it way down to the base of Jared’s cock then up over the shaft and starts to jerk him off. 

“Oh, yeah, this stallion needs smoothed over.” Jared pushes into Jensen’s loose grip. 

“Good,” Jensen says as he increases the pace to match Jared’s forceful thrusting.

Jared’s hands are moving up and down Jensen’s back as he leans over him. “God, that hat.” He can’t take his eyes off of it. “I just want you to ride me, in that hat.” Jared’s words are dark and needy.

Jensen smiles a mischievous grin. “I love to ride horses, especially wild stallions.” He says shifting his body so that he can straddle Jared’s thighs, his hand never missing a beat as he continues to stroke his lover’s hard cock.

Jared’s hands come up instinctively to hold Jensen’s hips. “Gonna open you up.” He says as he reaches for the lube and with one hand smears some over two of his fingers. “Make you nice and stretched.” He slips his hand under Jensen who lifts up on his knees so that Jared can easily find his hole. 

“Yeah, that’s it.” Jared says with a lustful tone. He fumbles as he slicks up the entrance with his slick fingers before gently poking just his index finger inside. “So fucking tight.” He loves opening Jensen up.

Jensen wiggles his hips and moans at the soft breach of the thin finger. “Make me want it all Jay, make me want to take all of you.” 

“You got it.” Jared’s staring at the needy look in Jensen’s hooded eyes, the slits of green peeking out from his tilted head. The way he’s biting his lip as he pushes his body down on just his index finger until it’s all the way inside. 

“Another.” Jensen says lifting up again and Jared obliges slipping his middle finger inside. Jensen doesn’t even hesitate; he just slides right down on them and rocks his hips. “Stretch me.” He’s arching his back and swiveling his hips.

Jared crooks his fingers a little and twists them around, pulls them to the edge of the tight ring then shoves them back in. He does this three or four times before leaving them crooked and pulling them out all the way and then pushing back in immediately before the ring has a chance to close again.

Jensen moans at the quick loss of fullness. “Fuck.” It’s breathless. His cock jerks with need and he ignores it for the sweet feeling of penetration. “ _More!_ he wants it all.

Jared gives him more. He slides his thumb inside; two fingers and his thick long thumb are stretching and prepping Jensen. He loves that Jensen loses himself with the pleasure. He loves fucking him, fingering him, putting things in his tight ass, because Jensen is a total slut for being fucked.

“Oh God!” Jensen slumps forward, his body needing more than fingers are giving him. He rocks frantically on Jared’s twisting and flexing fingers. “I want to ride my big hard stallion.” 

Jared stops moving, lets Jensen finish his tilting and circling of his hips. Lets him catch up and pull off. He strokes Jensen’s leaking cock a few times and squeezes his balls after his fingers are released from the slick heat of Jensen’s now willing, clenching hole.

“Gonna lube up.” Jared reaches for the lube.

“Let me.” Jensen is blissed out. His body is thrumming with desire and need. He leans over Jared, his cock smoothing over Jared’s and he moans as the neglected head is over stimulated.

He gets the lube and quickly squirts a liberal amount over Jared’s long thick cock. He love’s how it’s almost perfectly straight with just the slightest up curve. Makes it easier to deep throat and mount like this. 

“You’re beautiful.” Jared says as he slicks the fountain of lube over his throbbing cock. The light is making a short shadow over Jensen’s face from the brim of the hat and he loves it, makes him look like a real cowboy. “You ready?” He asks as he holds the base of his cock, holding it still for Jensen.

“Yeah.” Jensen lifts up, gets on his knees all the way and shimmies up Jared’s thin hips. He positions himself over Jared’s cock and reaches backwards to guide it in. 

The head slips over his hole and the warm lube and heavy push of the head make him want more. “I think I slicked it up too much.” He laughs as his first two attempts slide over his slight gape. 

“Nonsense never too much lube.” Jared says, wiggling the head around, feeling the small smooth edge of Jensen’s stretched ass, he chokes up on the shaft to hold it extra steady. “Sink down.” He says holding tight.

Jensen sinks down, his aim spot on this time. “Awesome.” He groans out as he feels the fat head breach him. He keeps moving down, keeps sinking onto Jared’s thickness. His own cock is bobbing with the sensation of his ass being penetrated by such girth. “Christ.” He moans as he bottoms out. His ass is full of huge cock.

“Delicious.” Jared says licking his lips, rubbing his thumb over Jensen’s leaking cock then licking his thumb clean before putting it right back over the slit again.

Jensen starts to move. He’s only tilting his ass at first, then he circles his hips for a little bit as he gets used to the overstuffed feeling. He loves it. Loves how Jared can fill him to capacity and still make him want more. He lifts up a little then drops down, his ass clenching around the pole inside of him. “Fuck.” It’s quiet. He closes his eyes and leans forward to take purchase on Jared’s chest as he begins to rock up and down on Jared.

His whole body is getting into it as he takes deep breaths then lets them out slowly. His body pulsing with electric shocks each time he rises and falls over the hot staff inside of his body. “So big, so fucking full.” He cries out. His orgasm is building.

Jared’s holding his hip and helping to guide him with one hand and softly stroking his cock with the other. “Ride it cowboy.” He says. He can tell Jensen is ready to come. His cock is jerking and he’s getting the most intense look on his face. Jared is about to explode too. Jensen’s hot hole stroking him as his body moves in such seductive ways and that hat, that fucking cowboy hat just has him completely on edge.

The swirl is building in Jensen’s belly as he rocks faster, lets Jared start to push upward and thrust into him. The shockwaves of pure pleasure and sweet burn are taking over and Jensen can’t hold on any longer. He arches his back, digs his fingertips into Jared’s hard pecs and cries out.

“Fuck Jay, fucking, fuck me- hard.” His body is going into spasms as he shoots a thick stream of come over Jared’s belly.

Jared squeezes hard on Jensen’s hip, thrusts into him as hard as he can from this angle and enjoys the thrashing bucking bronco ride. “Ride’m cowboy!” he calls out as he goes over the edge and comes inside of Jensen’s quivering hole.

Jensen falls forward, his body shot and exhausted. His legs are cramping and he can barely breathe. “Oh God.” His words are muffled by Jared’s neck. 

Jared’s cock pulls free as Jensen falls forward, The soft pull sending a wave of pleasure through him. “I am pretty sure it was more the hat than God.” Jared says shifting his weight under Jensen. 

“Oh hell.” Jensen can feel the come oozing out of his gaping hole. “I’m leaking.” He tries to hold it in but he’s too stretched out.

Jared laughs. “No worries partner, we have hot springs all over this here ranch.” He slips his hand back behind Jensen and fingers the come and lube slicked entrance. Jensen shudders with intense pleasure. Jared grabs a tissue from the nightstand and wipes Jensen up. “See, all good.”

Jensen is panting from the job. “Thanks.” He kisses Jared’s neck.

“No problem.” Jared throws the tissue and wraps his arms around Jensen. “Stud.”

The End


End file.
